I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the production of energy and more particularly to a windmill for such use and having means for regulating the effect of the wind on the vane assembly of the windmill.
II Description of the Prior Art
Windmills have, of course, been utilized for a great many years as a source of energy including electrical energy.
Such windmills have commonly included vanes or blades rotatable about a horizontal axis and means for moving the blade assembly into the direction of the wind to maximize the effect of the wind.
The prior art has also included windmills having turbine wheel type vane assemblies which rotate on a vertical axis. These types of windmills operate most effectively when a shroud is included to cover one half of the vane assembly so that the substantially horizontally directed wind does not oppose rotation of the assembly on the portion opposite that portion which is being acted upon by the wind to rotate the vane assembly.
Such windmills have not, however, included means to selectively position the shroud to thereby vary the effect of the wind on the vane assembly to thus vary the energy output of the windmill.